The objective of this project is to develop a comprehensive and advanced Vestibular Evoked Myogenic Potential (VEMP) testing module as part of an integrated hearing and vestibular assessment ystem that can be used for vestibular screening, testing, ototoxicity monitoring and other related applications. VEMPs are currently acquired using standard Auditory Evoked Potential (AEP) systems which do not provide adequate controls over background EMG activity required to record consistent and valid VEMP responses. The proposed work will develop a module specifically dedicated to VEMP testing with features that are currently unavailable including background EMG monitoring and patient feedback with video display reinforcement for testing children. The module will be implemented in the SmartEP AEP diagnostic testing system as well as a newly developed portable platform to be used for VEMP testing for bedside ototoxicity monitoring and vestibular screening applications. The proposed device will have a direct impact on public health by standardizing the acquisition of VEMP responses, which provide a unique and objective test of saccule function, in an integrated testing module. [unreadable] [unreadable]